Challenge Accepted
by CarrotLady
Summary: When Rahz pulled her out of a bar fight, he knew she looked familiar. When Ani saw him after three years she didn't know what to say. Now they're traveling together and can't keep their hands off of each other. M just in case I get inspired.
1. Bar Fight

Neutral territory, such a confusing place. Technically for everyone, but divided none-the-less. So when the human so small she could have passed off as a Dwarf walked into the mostly Horde inn, all eyes went straight to her. Most weren't hostile, but confused. What was this tiny little civilian doing here?

Her eyes immediately landed on the bartender, an Orc. She smirked and held up a large clear bottle with a clear liquid inside. She shook it slightly.

"I'm baaaack," she spoke in perfect Orcish. Everyone except the bartender's eyes widened in shock. It was rare for a human to speak Orcish, and no one, not even the other Horde races, except the Orcs could speak it so perfectly.

"You got it?" the bartender shouted happily. She nodded her head smugly and started walking over to him. Everyone's eyes stayed on her but the males eyes drifted. The way her hips swung so seductively as she walked reminiscently reminded them of a Troll. A pair of green shorts hugged her perfect ass nicely. Their eyes drifted further and stopped at the long jagged gash that ran from just under the back of her shorts to just above her kneecap. It had long since stopped bleeding but would require attention soon lest it get infected if it already wasn't.

"Yeah, six. Now fix my hair, I had to take it out to go into town," she said vaulting over the bar. His eyes immediately drew down to her leg as she shook her hair a bit with her hand. As she pulled it back slightly another long cut was revealed. This one was less serious but just as shocking. It ran straight down from her cheekbone to her jaw.

"Later, looks like I need to patch you up first," he said nodding to her leg and face. She looked annoyed but didn't put up a fight. By this point, people had mostly lost interest in the small girl. Only a few groups still watched her. A trio of Alliance, two Humans and a Night Elf, sitting in a corner and quartet of Horde, an Orc, two Trolls and an Undead, sitting only about 15 feet away from the bar.

One of the humans, a paladin, stood outraged and stomped over to the bar. The girl was sitting on the counter as the bartender tended to her leg. The human tapped the girl's shoulder a bit roughly and she turned her head lazily to the other woman.

"Why are you letting that… Orc... touch you?" she spat in disgust, sending a glare to the bartender who paid her no attention. She spoke in common so the Horde members could not understand her but did not anticipate the girl not understanding as well.

The girl blinked after a moment and gave a slightly apologetic look. As she went to turn back to her leg, the human spoke again.

"Can you not understand me?" she asked incredulously. The girl gave her another blank look and finished turning away. The human put her hand on the girl's shoulder and turned her a bit leaning forward over the bar. She didn't want to hurt her. "Common?" the human asked. The girl shook her head.

"Orcish," she replied. There was a slight annoyed undertone to it but the human didn't notice. The human's friends had since come up behind her.

"Darnassian?" the Night Elf, a hunter, asked helpfully. His tone was much less rude than the paladin's. The girl made a combined motion with her head and right hand to show she knew some. "My human companion asks why you would let an Orc touch you," The Night Elf translated. It took a minute but the girl finally answered.

"He's my friend," she said in broken Darnassian. Her accent was wrong and her sentence structure was atrocious but she was understandable. A lot better than many humans. The Night Elf looked very surprised and translated back to the paladin woman.

"What? How can they be friends? He's a fucking ORC! A dirty fucking savage! It's unnatural!" The paladin exclaimed outraged. The Night Elf politely and calmly translated. Before he was even finished, the girl looked murderous. She swung her legs around to the other side of the bar and jumped off. The bartender held an expression of thorough annoyance and worry for his friend.

"Tell this bitch that if she says one more thing about him I'll fucking kill her," the girl growled angrily.

"Ani," the bartender said in warning.

"Shut up Barral, I'm defending your honor," Ani snapped at him.

"Well defend my honor after I'm done with your leg," he rolled his eyes.

"What is she saying?" the paladin asked, oblivious to the threat Ani had given her.

"She said not to insult the Orc or she'll kill you. I don't know what their saying to each other," he said a bit coldly.

"Ha! Like she could even touch me!" The human laughed haughtily. Ani's head snapped back to the woman and her eyes flickered to her hunter friend for translation.

"Bitch I could snap you in two with my little finger!" Ani threatened and wiggled her pinky. The two females went back and forth for a while, the Night Elf translating. The whole inn was watching again, even some people from the rooms upstairs had come out to watch.

"And what's with those eyes! What are you? Half-Orc?" the human teased with a smirk. Ani's eyes flared and in less than a second, the paladin woman was flat on the floor while Ani ground her face into the floorboards. Barral leapt over the bar and ripped her off the woman. Ani was screaming curses in Orcish, teeth bared to reveal sharp canines. As other Alliance members stood to possibly assist their comrade Horde members stood as well. Including the quartet who had been watching from the beginning.

"BARRAL! FUCKING LET ME GO YOU DICK! I'LL KILL THE LITTLE CUNT!" Ani roared. She ripped free of her friends arms and went once again after the other woman. The Night Elf and other human moved into the way, but were knocked over by the sheer force as the small girl crashed into them.

In a blind rage, Ani went after the two in front of her and quickly knocked the other human, a mage, out of the way. The Night Elf grabbed her around the waist and chucked her backwards into a growing crowd of Horde. She was quickly assisted and spat back out into the newly formed circle, Alliance on one side, Horde on the other, greatly outnumbering the Alliance crowd.

"Don't fucking throw her back in!" Barral yelled at the Horde crowd. "Someone grab her!"

"She's just a human Barral!" someone yelled back to him. While Ani continued to beat on the Human and Night Elf.

"No she' not! She a halfer!" He yelled back. The whole inn suddenly went completely silent before every Horde member grabbed for Ani. Alliance or not, they were afraid for the Night Elf and Human. As soon as they moved, Ani was up in the air, held aloft by a particularly large troll. The male from the group watching her earlier. As she thrashed and screamed in his arms, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Halfers were the worst berserkers there were and weren't ones to be trifled with. Luckily, Ani was small and the Troll was abnormally large.

He had locked his arms around her arms and legs but had forgotten about her head. He had to fight to keep his hold on the little thing as she bit his arms and shoulders repeatedly. Her teeth were sharp and cut into his flesh easily. Eventually though, she calmed down enough to realize she wasn't getting loose and stopped squirming and attacking her captor. She held a steady glare with his collarbone though. Everyone stood panting and watching as finally, the large troll put Ani down but keeping close as to grab her again if need be.

In a huff, she stomped over to and vaulted over the bar. She grabbed the kit Barral had been using on her earlier and stomped over to the two unconscious humans and night elf. The troll trailed behind her the entire way and grabbed her gently when she got close to her former victims.

She shook off his hands and plopped down next to the trio. She started with the paladin, as her injuries were the worst, then moved to the night elf and the mage. After she took care of their larger injuries, she shoved the kit into the troll's hands and hopped back onto the bar into her original position.

"Barral hurry up, you still need to do my hair too," she said as if she hadn't just beaten up three Alliance members. After a moment's hesitation, Barral took the kit from the troll who still stayed nearby and went back to work on her leg and face. Once he was finished, she turned to face the other way and Barral's large hands moved to Ani's hair. Everyone returned to their tables as he clumsily pulled her hair back and started braiding, all of them whispering about the tiny little thing on the bar counter.

"No no no," the undead woman came up and said in Orcish exasperatedly, fluttering her hands and pushing Barral's out of the way. Somehow, she had gotten behind the bar without anyone noticing. "Let me do this," she said as she undid Ani's hair and started combing through it with her fingers. "My name's Malane, that was quite the show you put on there," the woman joked pulling the girl's head back so she could get to the top of her head.

"What do you mean?" Ani asked, letting the Forsaken woman do what she wanted with her head. It was hard to brush through her hair because it was so thick so Ani usually just left it alone. Malane and the troll sitting on the bar stool next to Ani chuckled.

"You truly are a berserker little one. Can you remember anything?" Malane asked kindly. Ani shook her head a little. "So are you really a halfer? If you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah, did Barral tell you that?" she asked, truly not remembering anything from her little episode.

"Screamed it to the whole inn, Sweetie. You really ripped into those Alliance idiots," she said sinisterly. Ani nodded her head slightly, she didn't really care what she did to Alliance. They were all idiots anyways.

"Did I kill 'em?"

"Nah. Too bad too, dat wouda bean a good show," the female troll joked, coming up to the bar with the Orc. "Mah name's Pi'kola," she introduced herself amicably. She was tall and curvy and very well endowed. Ani assumed she was a druid but couldn't be sure. Her skin was a nice bluish-green color and her white hair was a nice contrast. Her tusks were small and pearly white. She was beautiful.

"Genar," the Orc said simply. He was tall and thick with muscle. His skin was a brownish-yellow and his head held not one strand of hair. He had the same eyes as Ani.

"An' I be Rahz," her captor spoke finally. His voice was deep and sexy but Ani couldn't really see him since he head was pulled back as Malane braided her hair. All she could tell was that his skin was deliciously blue and his hair was the same bright red as her eyes.

"Ani," she said much like Genar. Ani was small by even human standards, only coming up to a normal female's chin, with long dark brown hair with a purple tinge, and big bright red eyes. Her ears were pointed and pierced multiple times, three on each lobe, three on her left cartilage and one long cylindrical tube on her right. If she opened her mouth, you would see pointed canines, sharp molars, and a tongue ring. For the most part though, she looked like a small human.

"There you go, Hun. All done," Malane said releasing Ani's head. Her hair was now in a thick braid going down the middle of her head from her hairline to the base of her neck where the braid stopped and her hair just hung down her back.

"Thank you m'am," Ani said politely with a sweet smile.

"No problem, Sweetie." The woman said as she moved back around to the other side of the bar. Ani spun around and dropped down, tripping slightly on her injured leg.

"You guys want a drink? It's on me," she said. As she looked up she locked eyes with Rahz and heat suddenly swept through her.

Rahz had blue skin and darker blue eyes, red hair and large white tusks. He was absolutely gigantic compared to Ani. He stood at roughly 7 foot 1 and was pure lean muscle. His long ears were pierced many times and two thick golden rings were slid up onto his tusks only a few inches away from his mouth.

She couldn't look away. The man that had totally changed and probably saved her life was sitting right in front of her. She didn't know whether to say something or not. But what would she say? Hi, you basically freed me from being a slave for the rest of my life. Ha, no. She decided to say nothing, it's not like he would remember her anyways.

When she finally looked away and reached for the liquor she had so painstakingly worked for, he decided to speak.

"'Ey, yeh look kind o' familiar, we met befo'?"


	2. Flirt Flirt Flirt

Ani was frozen. What was she going to say? She couldn't lie, she was horrible at it. Was it really such a bad thing to remind him?

"Um, yeah actually. We've met before," she said not looking at him. She made the drinks quickly and handed one to each of them, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"'Ow long ago?" he asked trying hard to remember exactly where it was he had met her before.

"Three years ago," she said with a sad smile. His face immediately lit up in recognition. He nodded but thankfully didn't say anything more.

"Oooo, do yeh be long los' lovahs?" Pi'kola asked saucily. The mood was instantly lifted and everyone laughed.

"'Kola I wounda' fit. She be too leetle. Look," He reached over and put his hand next to her head. "Mah han' wouda bean too big." He joked pervertedly. He didn't know it, but he had issued a challenge.

"Challenge Accepted," she said seriously. _Time to play._ She thought, chuckling to herself on the inside. His head whipped to look at her, shock written all over his face. Slowly, his expression changed from shock to hunger.

"Dun be sayin' dat kind o' stuff leetle 'un. I migh' jus' take yah seriously," he said voice deep with lust. Ani, deciding to tease him a little, leaned over the counter seductively and morphed her face to match his. Lustful and wanting. She watched his eyes flick down to her chest briefly before sliding back up to her face.

"And if I am serious?" she asked coyly. Ani saw him tense up and his eyes flare with desire. She bent one leg, then the other, rocking her hips back and forth and bit her lip. She saw him swallow and knew she was doing a number on him..

She really needed to stop it. At the rate she was teasing him, and he knew she was teasing him, Rahz was going to jump over the counter of the bar and take her right then and there. She was damn good looking and she knew it. She knew that when she leaned over her chest would become partially exposed, drawing his attention and furthering his desire. He pictured her hips rocking against him like that and he pictured her biting things other than her lip. He swallowed to get rid of the drool forming over her tight little body. Rahz couldn't tell which class she was but whatever it was, she was definitely working hard at it.

Deciding to let her know just how much he wanted her right then, he leaned over to whisper in her ear, pressing his cheek against hers.

"If yeh was bean serious, I'd tear yeh apar' an' eat yeh righ' up," he said seductively. He felt her shiver as his breath hit her ear. So she was an ear girl was she? Covertly, he licked along the shell of her ear, hearing an almost inaudible moan. "Der be mo' wer dat came from if yeh be bean serious," he whispered huskily to her.

"Too bad I'm not," she whispered in probably the sexiest voice Rahz had ever head and nipped at his ear, grabbing a silver loop and tugging gently. She didn't try to hide it but thankfully no one was really paying attention to them. Other than Rahz's three friends who were shell shocked that someone had flirted back with Rahz in such a manner.

Ani laughed as she pulled back from the very horny troll. Before she got very far though, his hand shot out and grabbed the back of her neck. He didn't squeeze or hold her there at all. He just kept his hand at the back of her neck to keep her still.

"Challenge Accepted," he said seriously. Rahz swore to every god, spirit and other that he _would_ get into this halfer's pants. Even if it was the last thing he did, and oh what a lovely last thing, or person, to do. She nodded once with a smirk on her face. Another, silent challenge was issued between the two to see who would crack first.

Pi'kola, Malane, and Genar were shocked still for the second time. Rahz was a bit of a whore, as were most trolls, but no one. No. One. Had ever resisted him. Never. Ever. Ever ever ever. It truly was a marvel.

Ani and Rahz had since pulled away from their staring contest and Ani was making another round of drinks. The three bystanders shook their heads and watched the two shamelessly flirt with each other for the rest of the night, whilst still holding normal conversation. When everyone was thoroughly wiped for the night from the mix of excitement and drink, they retired to their respective rooms. Ani stayed downstairs to clean the glasses instead of just throwing them into the sink.

"Made some new friends?" Barral asked flicking the end of the perfect braid that fell to the middle of her back.

"Hope so," she said tiredly. The day's events were catching up to her fast. Barral picked up a rag and helped her wash the glasses. They washed in comfortable silence for a while.

"So you leaving tomorrow?" Barral asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Maybe," She said knowing his answer already. They did this every time she came around.

"Well come say goodbye before you leave," he said quietly. She wouldn't. Ani hated goodbyes. The last person she said goodbye to was her mother. That had been the last time she saw the woman. Ani nodded in acknowledgement to Barral and finished her last glass.

"Goodnight," she said and went upstairs to her room. Barral never rented it out anymore, Ani would randomly pop up and if she wasn't sleeping in her room, she was sleeping in Barral's. Can anyone say awkward?

As she tiredly walked to her room, Ani tried to remember what had happened that day. She remembered going back and forth with some human bitch, the woman calling her a halfer and then… nothing. When she 'woke up' the three of them were lying on the floor beaten up and she was in Rahz's arm. He had been really warm and it calmed her down quickly. He felt really nice too. Smooth skin, toned chest and stomach, strong arms. His aftertaste was pretty nice too.

"Dammit," she said slapping her forehead. "I meant to apologize for biting him," Ani scolded herself.

"S'alrigh' I fo'give yeh," Rahz's deep rumbling voice came from behind her. She turned around slowly, watching him watch her with that cocky smile. He leaned against the doorframe to what Ani assumed to be his and Genar's room. Ani's breath caught when she saw how little clothing he was wearing. No shirt, no pants, no shoes (obviously). Only a skimpy little loincloth, well, little on him.

"Like what yeh be seein'?" he asked with a smirk. Ani smirked back.

"Definitely bigger than most trolls, that's for sure," she quipped playfully. He raised and eyebrow.

"Yeh bean wit' tro's befo'" he asked curiously.

"Baby, the only thing I _haven't _been with is a human," she admitted with a swivel of her hips. _At least not willingly._ She added in her head. He nodded, openly checking her out. She rolled her eyes with a smile and turned to continue walking back to her room.

"Awww, dun leave meh bebe!" He whined playfully. She turned back around and Rahz saw how tired she really was. He gave her a soft smile and nodded towards her room. "Nevahmin' ya exhausted. Git some sleep gelie." She nodded and finally made it to her room, where as soon as she hit the semi-soft bed, she was out like a light.


	3. It's Not BURNED!

Heyo oh wonderful people! Thanks for the reviews, it gave me inspiration and ideas (somehow). I felt bad that the last chapter was kind of short and wanted to get something up for you guys before the hurricane forced me to stop writing. Hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

><p>When she woke up, the sun was just starting to poke over the trees. Ani packed her things and made her way down the stairs, only seeing a few others awake. Malane and Genar were sitting at the same table conversing quietly. She walked past them soundlessly, her bag slung over her shoulder.<p>

"Ani!" Malane called out to her. Ani turned around and joined them but didn't sit down. She wanted to get out of town and past the next by noon and wasn't in a very good mood. "Are you leaving?" Malane asked. Ani nodded her face blank. "Bad mood?" Malane asked knowingly. Ani's jaw clenched and she nodded her head again. "That's alright. Everyone gets in them every now and again, but that's not why I called you over here. Where are you headed to?"

"Ogrimmar," she answered somewhat curtly.

"How urgent is your journey?"

"Not very."

"Good, come with us to the Undercity and then we'll all go to Ogrimmar together," Malane suggested hopefully. Ani nodded in agreement. "Wonderful, we're just waiting for 'Kola and Rahz to come down," the undead woman said with a small clap of her hands.

They waited a few minutes before Ani started getting antsy. Her leg started bobbing and her fingers drummed the table rhythmically.

"They're taking far too long, I'm going to get them," Genar said annoyed. Ani and Malane who was becoming slightly annoyed herself nodded to him and watched him walk up the stairs. After another minute or so, he came back down half dragging both of them.

"What the fuck were you doing? Going at it?" Ani asked sourly sending them a glare. They both looked equally disgusted and confused. "Can we get going? I want to get past the next town by noon," she said turning to Malane. She nodded and the five of them left the inn, head towards the stables.

"Wat'chu got?" Rahz asked, referring to her mount.

"Raptor," she said shortly. Her tone dared him to say anymore. He obviously didn't get the hint.

"What-" he started but Malane yanked on his tusk to shut him up. She shook her head no and mouth 'bad mood' to him. He nodded and turned to converse with Genar.

When everyone except Ani was mounted, she turned towards the woods and whistled. It was long and loud and very shrill. When she was finished, she waited but moments before a large orange raptor burst out from the trees. It stopped short in front of her and immediately nuzzled her face. As she mounted, a very large, very thick snake slithered out of the raptor's saddlebag and around Ani's waist.

"'Oly shit, dats a big snake," Pi'kola squeaked. Ani looked up to her.

"Are you afraid of snakes?" She asked, clearly in a somewhat better mood.

"Yes," Genar and Rahz answered for her.

"She be terrified o' da tings. Truf be towd, I be a bit frightened o' dat ting meself," Rahz said eyeing the large reptile warily.

"Don't be. Nolo is only a companion pet. He's non-venomous and isn't very fond of humanoid meat. I can understand where he's coming from though. I don't much care for it myself," Ani reassured, rambling a bit. Realizing what she said she held up her hands in defense. "I didn't mean to eat it though! I was super hungry and the guy didn't tell me what it was until after I had eaten it!" She exclaimed.

"It's ok Sweetie, we believe you," Malane said reaching out to touch Ani's shoulder. Ani let out a sigh of relief and smiled at them.

"What was eet?" Pi'kola asked still watching Nolo as if he were going to attack her any second.

"Nolo, bag, she said before looking up to Pi'kola. "Human," she answered making a face.

"Deed eet taste like tallstridah to yeh?" Rahz asked. Ani nodded.

"Very fatty, gross, tallstrider," she elaborated. "How'd you know?" she asked back.

"Mah Gran-Pao made meh try eet when I was leetle. I tought eet tasted like tallstridah," He admitted. He didn't look or sound guilty about it, nor did he seem disgusted. Ani nodded, for some reason it didn't bug her that Rahz had eaten human before though she knew it should.

"Alright, let's get going. We should try to get past the next town by noon," Malane said sending Ani a wink. So with Malane on her skeletal horse, Genar on his black wolf and Pi'kola, Rahz and Ani on their raptors, they set off at a fast pace.

"So do yeh raptah got a name?" Rahz asked lightly.

"Yeah, Embel. It was a bitch to find one he liked. The idiot vendor I got him from had named him Collania. He'd thought he was a girl," Ani said laughing to herself. Embel snapped his jaw and made a low rumbling noise. "Oh shut up, I knew you weren't," She said slapping his bright orange neck lightly. "What about yours?" she asked turning back to Rahz.

"'Is name be Swiftstride. I didna name 'im but he seems to like eet," he answered patting the blue beasts neck. Rahz's raptor was bigger than most raptor's but that was understandable because Rahz was so much bigger than other trolls.

"Swiftstride eh? I bet Embel's faster," Ani challenged playfully. Rahz sent her a cocky grin.

"Challenge Accepted," he accepted with a single nod of his head. "Ta da turn an' back," he said and Ani nodded. They waited for a moment.

"GO!" Ani shouted, kicking Embel into a run. She let him take over, knowing he would win for her and leaned down so she was practically lying on his back.

Being the show off he was, Embel let Rahz and Swiftstride get ahead for a few moments before kicking it into high gear and totally blowing past them. They made it back to the group and Embel trotted around them a few times for a victory lap.

"I be glad I didn bet yeh notin'," Rahz laughed. His laugh was deep and rumbling, just like his voice. Ani found it hard to look away.

They had made it past the next town by noon and at dusk decided to make camp for the night. Ani started the fire and went down to the river for water, Rahz and Genar went to find food and Pi'kola and Malane set up the tents.

"Ugh, why does Genah 'ave to 'ave such a confusin' tent?" Pi'kola asked frustratedly. Ani chuckled and got up from her seat on the ground and joined Pi'kola in setting up Genar's tent. When Ani was finished, Pi'kola sent her a look of pure adoration. "'Ow did yeh do dat?" Pi'kola asked in awe.

"My father taught me," Ani answered going back to the fire.

"He didn' teach yeh 'ow ta start a fiyah, Did'ee?" Pi'kola teased, nudging Ani out of the way of her pathetic fire.

"That was my brother's job," Ani admitted, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"I can tell." Pi'kola fixed the fire just as the men came back with five fish and two small cats. Ani's eyes lit up at the sight of the food and her stomach growled in agreement. Genar glanced at his tent to see how bad Pi'kola had messed it up only to see it set up perfectly.

"Ani, you truly are amazing," Genar said with a look of adoration more intense than Pi'kola's.

"For setting up your tent?" She asked leaning away from him slightly.

"Yeh know 'ow tah set up his tent?" Rahz asked astounded. Ani nodded, very confused with the whole situation. It was really a very simple tent to set up. As Pi'kola and Rahz bombarded her with questions and praise, Ani couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

"Rahz, 'Kola," Malane warned. She really was so much like their mother, and true to form, they went and sat down. Rahz started cooking the fish and Genar started cutting up the cats to dry out and store for later use.

"I'm gunna go take a bath. Come get me when it's done?" Ani asked nodding towards the fish sitting above the fire. Everyone nodded and she set off. When she arrived at the river, she scanned for anything that might attack her. Seeing nothing she started stripping off her clothes, a thin red cloth shirt with mail sewn into it on the inside, a pair of brown shorts and her leather boots that came up to her mid-thigh. She wore no undergarments so she just jumped right in. Once under, she scanned again for anything hostile. The only thing she saw was a single small murloc on the other side. At her splash, it had looked up from whatever it was doing. Both recognized the other as no threat and the murloc looked back down.

Ani pushed up for air and started scrubbing herself of the day's dirt and grime. Soon she was finished though so she just lay there, naked, floating close to the shore. Every now and then, she would check on the murloc to make sure it wasn't going to attack her. Eventually, it started moving away towards what she presumed to be the direction of its village. Thankfully, it was in the opposite direction of her camp.

"Ani! Da fish be done!" Rahz's voice called out from behind a tree. Ani jumped out of the water and dried herself off before re-dressing. Her hair was still wet though.

"Alright! I'm decent!" She called out, leaning over the water and ringing out her hair.

His breath caught as he came out from behind the tree. Ani was leaning over the edge of the water, he ass stuck out behind her. He knew she wasn't meaning to look as provocative as she did but she did. He could feel himself become slightly harder just by looking at her. Not being able to help it, he quietly walked behind her and gently grabbed her hips, pulling her backwards slightly. He leaned down over her to her ear.

"Yeh relleh shudin be leanin ova like dat," he said huskily in her ear, gently grabbing he ear with his teeth and tugging. Rahz slowly straightened himself out and was pleased when Ani's body followed him perfectly. He could feel her shiver when he let go of her ear and moved down to her jaw. He lightly nipped and licked down until her got to her neck, which he gave the same treatment.

Her whole body was getting warmer as her blood pumped faster and it only served to turn him on more. He pulled her tighter against him and slid his hands from her hips to around her waist. As he did so, she pressed herself against him more, arching into his touch wantonly. The thumb of one hand gently rubbed circles into the damp skin on her hip as the other drifted downwards.

"What be takin' yeh so long?" Pi'kola's voice called. The two immediately leapt apart, but seeing as they were still close to the river, Ani fell back in with a splash. "Ani what yeh be doin?" Pi'kola asked, oblivious to the two's previous situation.

"Your voice scared me and I fell in," Ani squeaked, still trying to calm down. She was breathing heavily, but as far as Pi'kola knew, it was from her fright.

"Sorreh," she laughed turning back towards the camp. "Hurreh up. Malane won' let us eat until yeh der," she said to both of them and walked away. Once out of sight, both of them sighed in relief. Of course, they had seen them shamelessly flirt since they had met, but something private like that would have been embarrassing.

"I be sorreh too," Rahz said suddenly finding his feet to be very interesting. "I didna mean fer yeh ta fall inta de watah."

"Don't be," She said reaching her hand up for him to help her out. He smiled and grabbed her hand, but instead of him lifting her out of the water, she pulled him in. "Because now we're even," Ani laughed. Rahz glared playfully but made no move towards her. They both pulled themselves out of the water and squeezed out their clothes while walking towards camp.

"Yeh shud wear leada instead o' mail," Rahz commented sending her a glance.

"And why would that be?" She asked sending him a glance as well.

"If yeh get da right kind, eet be jus' as good as mail, it be cheaper, an' it be easier the move in. Not to mention den I can feel yeh bodeh fo' real," He smirked resting a long, damp, blue arm over her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Yeah but it gets so hot. Mail is so much more breathable," She said leaning into his side. "And the last time I wore leather some bitch fucking stabbed a hole in the side," She said angrily.

"Were you alright?" a harsher voice asked. Genar was standing in front of them with two fish held out in front of them. They both thanked him and took the perfectly cooked food.

"Oh gods! This is amazing!" Ani exclaimed after biting into the fish. She wolfed it down hungrily, in love with the unburned flavor.

"Eet jus be fish," Rahz said laughing lightly.

"But it's delicious. And edible! And not BURNED!" She shouted with a flail of her arms. Her eyes were wide and excited at the mere thought of unburned food. She couldn't even properly start a fire, much less use one to… cook. Her attention would always be drawn somewhere else by animals and whatever else lurked in the surrounding areas. It always ended up burned to some extreme degree.

"Ani, sweetie?" Malane asked, a hint of worry and humor in her tone.

"Yes?" She answered happily turning to the undead woman.

"Please don't flail like that anymore," Malane said on the verge of laughing. Pi'kola and Genar were biting their lips to hold in their howls.

"Why?" Ani asked innocently.

"Because Honey, You've knocked Rahz unconscious." And there went the howls.


End file.
